


Under the Christmas lights

by shipintheisland



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: 5+1, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas market, Dogs, Lots of cuddles, M/M, So much fluff I swear, Softness, because im a sucker for 5+1 fics, long distance, mention of break-ups, simi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21876622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipintheisland/pseuds/shipintheisland
Summary: Short fics about our favourite drivers during the Christmas holidaysOne chapter and one pairing for each days before Christmas + one chapter for Christmas day
Relationships: Alexander Albon/George Russell, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel, Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr, Nico Hulkenberg/Kevin Magnussen, Valtteri Bottas/Lewis Hamilton
Comments: 22
Kudos: 148





	1. Daniel/Max - Jet lag

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love 5+1 fanfictions, so here is 5 shorts fics, one paring each, one chapter everyday until Christmas, plus one for the big day!  
> Hope you will enjoy :)
> 
> Christmas D-5

Max readjusts his tie for the third time, groaning at the difficult task at hand. There aren’t many occasions for him to put on his nicest clothes, so he never really took the time to learn how to knot the piece of tissue. Usually, his mother or his girlfriend would do it for him, or Sebastian that one time he was late for the FIA Gala and ran in the German driver (literally) with his tie crooked. But right now, his mother and sister are busy preparing the house for their traditional family dinner, Dilara is far away in Germany in her own family and Sebastian is probably too busy with his favourite Finn in another country. So here he is, alone in his bathroom, getting frustrated over a simple tie. A look at his watch, and Max sighs loudly, he only has five minutes late before his little appointment.

In his mother’s side of the family, they don’t have a lot of Christmas traditions. They hold a dinner with the grandparents, uncles, aunts and close cousins, and they open their presents on the next morning with a nice homemade breakfast. Simple as that, and Max doesn’t need more to be happy during the holiday season. But for the last two years, the young man has made a point in introducing a little change in this schedule, in the form of dark curls, big brown eyes and the most heart-warming smile that ever existed. So, at five pm exactly, he will log in on his phone and video call his boyfriend just in time for the date to change in Australia, and right before the Aussie gets to open his presents.

Max gives a last chance to his tie, he really wants to appear at his best in front of his lover, but even his full attention and focus on it isn’t sufficient as the knot looks terrible and the tie is backwards. He shots an annoyed glance at his reflexion in the mirror, giving up and pulling on the cursed cloth to get it away from his neck. He folds the collar of his shirt correctly and finally gets out of the bathroom, phone in hand and ready for the call. He is on his way to sit on the bed when the familiar name appears on the screen, and Max is already smiling like an idiot before he picks up the call.

“Hey Maxy! Merry Christmas!”

The words are slurred and the voice more high-pitched than usual. He is definitely drunk, and the young man can’t help but laugh at the evidence.

“Hey Dan, Merry Christmas to you too.”

Despite his boyfriend’s current state, they manage to fall in easy conversation for the next minutes, the Aussie going through everything he had done during the day with his nephews and the Dutchman telling him about what they had planned for the evening at his mother’s house. When it has been long enough, and Max can here people calling for the opening of presents on the other side of the line, he can’t stop himself from thinking he greatly misses Daniel. He tries to tell him but the older man cuts him right away.

“I’m so glad you get to be my first Christmas present, you’re the best I can have today.”

As Daniel giggles to himself at that, Max feels his cheeks warming and reddening at lightspeed. He is still not used to the display of affection his boyfriend is so fond of, but he loves it. God, he loves Daniel so much.

“I can’t wait to see you again in two weeks, Dan.”

“Me neither babe!”

The Aussie tries to wink, but with the alcohol in his veins and the poor connection, it looks more like he is sneezing, but to Max it is perfect, just like the man he is talking to.

“I should probably head back before they eat the rest of the cake” Daniel adds. “I love you, Max.”

The last words are said with such intensity, the younger man know with no hesitation that no amount of alcohol is interfering with Daniel’s sayings, and he answers with a smile a simple “I love you too” before they both hang up.

Max stays sat on his bed for a few more seconds, eyeing longingly his phone wallpaper, a photo of Daniel making a stupid face at the camera. The fond smile is now stuck on his face for what he knows will be a long time, and he gets up, going back in the living room to give a hand to his mother and sister.


	2. Alex/George - Christmas market

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas D-4

The streets were glowing warm lights in the late afternoon, with the sunset barely visible behind the high buildings of the city. Christmas music was blowing out of the speakers as the crowd was trying to walk around the decorated cottages, eyeing the different clothes, buying new ornaments or smelling the typical meals proposed in this Christmas market.

George rubbed his gloved hands together to get rid of the cold, and steam blew out of his mouth when he exhaled a breath. So many people rushed around him and he kept bumping in shoulders or tripping on his feet, giving him a hard time moving forward. A little further, Alex was bouncing up and down, looking overly excited by the lights and decorations around him, completely oblivious to the people around him as he made his way to every stand that caught his eyes.

George’s feet were hurting him, his face felt freezing cold and a headache was slowly appearing in his skull due to the low temperatures and the long walk they just had. In general, he felt like shit, and he almost wanted to go back home right now. The only thing keeping him from loudly complaining was the huge grin on his friend’s face, bringing a nice warmth in his chest and cheeks.

When he had told Alex he was back to England after the last testings in Abu Dhabi, his friend had insisted they would see each other before the Christmas festivities, and of course George would have never said no to this. For him, any minute he could spend with Alex was worth anything else in the world.

For the last few months, George had finally admitted to himself that he might have a soft spot for the Thai driver, his perpetual good mood and big smile, his awkwardness and clumsiness, his talkative manners and stubbornness… At first, he had tried to ignore the pull to his friend, not wanting to waste their strong friendship and preferring to step aside to avoid any weird interaction or an accidental slip of his tongue that could out himself. But as time passed, he realised he completely lost the fight against his own heart and that nothing he would do would stop the growing affection for Alex. And let’s say that Lando, being the annoying noisy young man that he was, didn’t help as soon as he noticed the longing looks his friend was having towards the Thai, always elbowing him not so discreetly or sending stupid emojis by text messages on the worst moments possible (like that time he sent him “date night?” followed by thousands of hearts right on the moment he was showing something to Alex on his phone).

But George couldn’t stay annoyed at his younger friend, as he was the one who suggested him to take Alex to a Christmas market, first as a joke (“so romantic!” he had exclaimed), then more seriously when he saw the heart eyes George gave his phone at a text from his crush. And Alex, loving the traditions and beautiful lights and music that came with the holidays, agreed in a second to accompany him one evening.

And to say that George was enjoying his day would be an understatement. He was freezing and the growing crowd was slowly getting on his nerves, but seeing Alex being so happy and excited, joy and amazement radiating from him at every new place they discovered in the market, it made his heart skip a beat or two, cheeks on fire and love written on his face. How Alex had missed his huge crush for him was a mystery, but George still had to stop walking for a few seconds, appreciating the view that the world gave him, the tall dark-haired boy he loved bending to get a look at the small glass snowmen on a stand, eyes shining from all the warm lights around him. And suddenly, he was the only thing George could see, everything else seemed to disappear, and he thanked the universe for that moment in a quiet “Wow…”.

He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn’t hear Alex call his name, nor did he pay attention when the Thai pushed a few people out of his way to walk closer to him. George only felt long fingers grabbing his hand, and he could feel the warmth coming from the bare skin despite his own gloves. The bright smile Alex gave him made his head dizzy, he couldn’t move or talk, just watch the man he loved, his hand in his own…

“What are you doing, silly, don’t stay there like that! Come on, I wanna see the Santa Klaus house!”

And as Alex happily dragged him in the middle of the crowd, George could only affirm that he was the happiest man ever, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, don't hesitate to leave kudos or comments! :)


	3. Nico/Kevin - Surprise visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico is having a calm evening until a knock on the door disturbs his night for good.

Nico stretched out on his spot where he was installing his newly acquired Christmas tree, sighing when his little dog Zeus barked again for the third time in the last five minutes. His calm and obedient dog was unusually loud and excited tonight, running around next to the front door for no apparent reason than to bother his master. Nico groaned loudly, getting up to shush the Pomeranian and push him away from the door, checking the window by the way to be sure no one was outside. He only spotted a few cars parked in the street, covered by a thick white blanket under the heavy snow, only illuminated by the night lamps, nothing abnormal.

He barely had the time to walk back to the couch when the dog barked once more, and the blond frowned when he saw Zeus sitting in front of the door, tail waving in every direction. Nico opened his mouth to shout at the dog in annoyance when the sound of the doorbell was heard, making him jump a little in surprise. He had seen no one in the street, and he wasn’t expecting any visit, even less at the late hour. Seriously, who could bother him after ten in the evening?

Unsettled, Nico took a look in the peephole, only to be met with the sight of his former rival Kevin Magnussen. Now THAT was a surprise. He threw the door open to face the Dane who took a step back at the sudden move.

“What are you doing here?” Nico asked bitterly.

The sight in front of him made him frown. Kevin was soaked, his hair plastered on his forehand and neck, as was his sweatshirt that was the only layer covering him from the cold. He was covered in snow, and Nico couldn’t help but worry at that, so he quickly put his early annoyance aside.

“ _Mann_ , you must be freezing, you idiot!”

Kevin didn’t say a word when Nico grabbed his arm and dragged him inside, kicking the door closed. He watched the older man walk around the house, closely followed by his small dog, and come back with a towel, shaking violently from the cold and leaving a small puddle of water dripping from his clothes and hair. Nico threw the towel on top of his head, drying his hair as quickly as he could.

“I thought we were supposed to never talk again.” He calmly said. “Why are you here?” Kevin lowered his eyes to the ground, murmuring something that Nico didn’t catch. He eyed the Dane, his hands going slower in their hurry to stop water from dripping everywhere in the entrance.

They hadn’t seen each other since the end of the season, and even then, they were barely talking to each other, only sharing a few looks now and then (to Daniel’s great entertainment, of course). Their last real encounter from before the Abu Dhabi qualifications seemed so far away, after yet another agitated night followed by yet another argument and yet another door slammed shut. It happened so often in the last years he couldn’t even remember who left who the last time. But, like every time, it seemed that they were drawn to the other, like magnets, they could never be separated for long.

Nico slipped a finger under the younger man’s chin to lift his head until their eyes crossed, and only then did he notice that the droplets under Kevin’s eyes were not just from the rain.

“I missed you…” The Dane whispered, lower lip trembling, and Nico knew the cold was not the only responsible for that. He smirked a little, leaning back.

“Already? We saw each other just a couple weeks ago.”

“Yeah, but you’re not coming back after the winter break, and…”

He didn’t need to say more, Nico knew that already. The chances that they would see each other again if the German never came back on the paddock were slim, and even if they kept pulling and pushing the other away since the day they met, it suddenly hurt to realise Abu Dhabi could have been the last time.

“It can’t be over like that!” Kevin exclaimed suddenly, “I can’t…”

The younger one grabbed the side of Nico’s shirt and pulled him close, encircling his waist in a tight hug.

“I can’t lose you again, I have enough of losing you all the time…”

Kevin dropped his head against his shoulder as Nico felt his cheeks burning at the underlying statement (and the breath on his neck). The German driver hesitated, was it really worth it? Worth the perpetual fights and get-together, the pain and regret and longing? He sighed, giving up and putting his arms around the Dane’s shoulders.

“I might have missed you too.”

Kevin chuckled, and the sound of it went straight to Nico’s heart which accelerated immediately. He pushed the Dane a little, just enough to see his face. His eyes lowered a little to the Dane’s lips, coloured by the cold, slightly parted, _inviting_ …

He couldn’t stop himself. He thought of all the times they fought for no reason other than keeping their ego, all the nights they made it up under the bedsheets, all the words they threw at each other, all the kisses they exchanged to ask forgiveness, all the promises they never said aloud or were too angry to give. He thought of it all, and leaned forward. The hands on his hips tightened on his shirt, and Nico closed his eyes, finally pressing his lips on Kevin’s, and letting all the old emotions they shared more often than not consume him completely.

They stayed like this for what felt like a beautiful eternity, until Kevin shivered against his body. Nico detached himself from his returned lover, smirking as an idea came to his mind and he rubbed his hands on the Dane’s shoulders to try and warm him.

“You’re so cold, Kevin. Maybe a hot shower could help...?”

Kevin’s huge blush across his cheeks and nose was the last thing Nico saw before he dragged Kevin further away in the house to the bathroom.


	4. Lewis/Valtteri - Puppy love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter morning in the life of Lewis Hamilton

When Lewis woke up, he was met by the unfamiliar feeling of an empty bed. He had tapped tiredly around him with his hand, trying to find any form of life that usually took place beside him, but found nothing. That was when he opened his eyes and realised the late hour, considering the fact that his bedroom was engulfed in sunlight.

He stretched out lazily, eyes fluttering to get used to the light, and slowly dragged himself out of the bed. The cold air hit his naked chest immediately and he froze in position, quickly looking around for his dressing gown. As soon as he spotted the fluffy and warm fabric, he threw it on him, happily sighing when he was done, and he walked out of the room in order to look for any other form of life in his flat.

He quickly noticed the good smell coming from the kitchen, pancakes and syrup, his favourite breakfast during the winter break, and his smile grew at the thought of eating some. But clearly, he was not the only one interested in this meal, as he walked in the kitchen and saw not one, not two, but three dogs sitting in a line, looking patiently towards the one cooking. Valtteri didn’t seem to notice any of his newly acquired fans as he got the pan out of the hotplates, disposing the warm pancake on an already full plate before preparing another one, while humming quietly a song Lewis didn’t recognise.

The Brit stopped at the view, hypnotized by the carefree attitude his teammate and boyfriend for more than a year was showing more often lately, in opposition to his more reserved personality the rest of the time, and Lewis was grateful to be the one who had the chance to enjoy this side of the Finn all year, every day, forever…

His presence didn’t go unnoticed as the three pets were suddenly jumping around him, nearly knocking him in the process, and he chuckled at the cuteness displayed, drawing the Finn’s attention to them.

“You’re finally awake.”

Lewis hummed at the statement, not awake enough to talk more than necessary. He was more of a tactile person when tired, and it showed again as he walked to the other man, careful as to not step on the dogs’ paws while they rushed around him, and put his arms around Valtteri’s waist, dropping his head on his shoulder and closing his eyes to enjoy the closeness.

The unmistakable sound of his dog Roscoe barking almost distracted the Brit from his half-asleep state, and he groaned as an answer. He tightened his embrace around his boyfriend, feeling him move against his chest as he continued his cooking, unfazed except for the fond smile adorning his round face. A soft grown and a couple of uncomfortably humid snout on Lewis’ legs made him giggle from the tickles provoked.

“Go cuddle them while I finish breakfast, or they’ll never give us some peace.” Valtteri told him, struggling to get the dalmatian to leave his foot alone.

Again, Lewis nodded in agreement and reluctantly let go of his lover, walking away to the living room and whistling to attract the dogs in his direction. To say he threw himself on the massive couch would be an understatement, as he faceplanted the cushions in a loud _thud_ and a groan, earning a laugh from the other man in the kitchen and a couple of barks of protest from his adorable pets. The Brit reached out with his hand and waited for less than a second before his two bulldogs started pushing each other for a scratch, and a chuckle escaped his lips as he turned around, lying correctly on the couch and pulling Coco on his belly for a cuddle. The move was quickly followed by a heavy weight jumping on his leg, and Roscoe appeared on his face, jealously licking his master’s face, much for his amusement.

Lewis looked on his left, and Fanni was watching him closely, hesitating to ask for cuddles too. It had only been a few days since he and Val moved in together, and the taller dog was not used to his constant presence, always retreating when he moved somewhere or when his own dogs were around. But Lewis was a worldwide known dog lover, and the dalmatian was surely not going to be an exception.

“Come here, baby.” He indicated with a move of his hand. The black-spotted dog tilted her head on the side, immobile for a few seconds, but the loving look Lewis was offering her seemed to convince her and she walked closer, sitting down next to the couch and putting her head on top of the man’s shoulder, sniffling his cheek and hair. Smiling even more, Lewis moved his free hand to scratch Fanni’s ears, and he closed his eyes again, enjoying the calm of the day and the soft snoring of the bulldogs on his chest.

He didn’t know how much time had passed, but his eyes fluttered open when he felt warm lips drop a kiss on his forehead, followed by a familiar voice.

“Wake up, sleepyhead, you need to eat before we go for Christmas shopping.”

Lewis carefully stretched his limbs, feeling more than seeing the dalmatian had moved between his legs to take an early nap too.

“I’m comfy.” He commented, more to himself than to his boyfriend who shook his head with a smile. The Brit extended his hand towards the blonde, making a grabbing movement until Valtteri took his hand and walked closer to him.

“Cuddle with us!” He pleaded, not letting a chance to the Finn to answer as he dragged him on the couch.

“Oh, ok.” Valtteri said, trying not to disturb the dogs’ sleep as he pushed himself on Lewis’ side.

They ended up in each other’s arms, the dogs sprawled on them, and Lewis sighed in happiness as he fell asleep again, Valtteri’s lips pressing against his neck lovingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love dogs


	5. Carlos/Lando - Long party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lando attends the McLaren Christmas party

Music was blasting through the speakers inside the club, and multicoloured lights were illuminating the people dancing in the middle of the room, alcohol leading their movements despite the early hour.

Lando rubbed at his eyes tiredly, hesitantly looking at the drink in front of him that he still hadn’t finished. He was sitting on his own on one of the stools, facing the bar and keeping an eye on his watch. Time passed way too slowly for his taste and he found himself being bored to death in the matter of minutes.

A Christmas party in the McLaren factory could have been a lot of fun, really. He could have laughed, annoyed a few co-workers or the big boss Zak directly, drank a beer and maybe even danced if he was feeling like it. Anything, but not alone. And right now, he was completely alone, Charlotte being away in another continent, his usual mechanic team with who he got along pretty well already far from sober and his teammate somewhere, giving no news of his localisation. Speaking of him, Lando gave his phone a hopeful look as he unlocked it, mumbling a “please answer please answer!”, sighing heavily when no new messages appeared on the screen.

This was stupid, he knew how to have a good time without the Spaniard around, just because they had their kiss the last time they saw each other didn’t mean he forgot how to behave without him now. He blushed at the memory, still fresh in his mind. No, he could act like a normal human being, he could have fun without his newly acquired boyfriend, he could party without thinking of the end of the last race, or their usual hug before parting and going their separate ways, how Carlos had caught his hand and forced him back close to him, how he told him about his feelings, his obvious relief when the young Brit admitted the same, the want and love in his gorgeous brown eyes…

Lando realised he was far far lost in his thoughts when a hand landed on his shoulder and he suppressed a scream at the surprise, jumping on his seat and now facing Andreas Seidl, the Team Principal eyeing him with an amused smirk.

“You okay, kiddo?” He asked with a wink.

Lando watched the older man _mock_ him with wide eyes, unable to process the possibility of Andreas knowing about his little Spanish secret despite its short existence.

“Don’t stay here on your own, come with me.”

Before the young driver could even imagine answering anything, the team principal walked away in the direction of the VIP room of the club, where music was less loud and lights were constant instead of nearly giving them all an epileptic seizure. Lando quickly got up, downing the remainder of his drink in his tracks and trotting behind the German, confused about his behaviour.

They entered the calmer room, but suddenly Andreas got out and put his hands on the door, ready to close it as Lando turned around, irking an eyebrow.

“What are you doing?” He asked, intrigued.

“As I told your… teammate,” Andreas answered in a smirk, and his insistence on the word “teammate” made Lando blush furiously, “I always know.”

He stepped out of the way of the door, exclaiming a last “Always!” before slamming the door shut.

Lando threw a hand on his open mouth in shock. _What the fuck?!_ He then frowned, why would Andreas lock him in this soundproof room just to tell him what he was thinking he told him? In his intention to turn around and check around the room, he immediately spotted a bright red Santa Klaus hat, then a familiar figure wearing it. The person that he quickly identified as his new Spanish boyfriend shot him a immense smile, opening his arms and Lando didn’t need anything more before he threw himself in Carlos’ embrace.

“Sorry I’m late, the plane was stuck at the airport and I didn’t have any more battery.”

Lando didn’t answer anything, simply enjoying the presence of his loved one in his arms, and he found himself in a way better mood for a Christmas party, as Carlos leaned back a little and gave him the sweetest kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish you all a nice evening, and for those celebrating, Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukkah ! <3


	6. Seb/Kimi - Christmas morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Christmas presents for Seb

It was snowing a little in this region of Switzerland, and the view on the increasingly white forest was the most beautiful Sebastian had even seen before. So enjoying the view from the little couch outside, despite the cold, was according to him perfect for a Christmas breakfast after opening his presents. He tightened the thick wool blanket that Kimi got him for Christmas around him to stop the cold from biting his skin, and watched Kimi walk back on the balcony of their apartment, two fuming mugs of chocolate milk in his hands and a bag hanging on his arm. The German eyed the cloth bag sceptically as he took a mug from the Finn.

“Liebe, what is this?”

Kimi sat down next to him, grabbing a side of the blanket to cover his legs and leaning as close to Sebastian as he could without releasing his grip on the bag.

“I have another surprise.” Kimi whispered in a smirk, before putting the bag on the other man’s lap. Sebastian impatiently opened it with two hands, letting out a pleasantly surprised “ooooooh” at the sight of a couple Christmas cards and a terribly wrapped present. His lover on his side didn’t say anything, just looking at him with those piercing blue eyes that could make Seb melt on the couch if he wasn’t busy right now.

The German grabbed one of the cards carefully, not wanting to ruin the shiny ornaments on it. “Merry Christmas” was written all over it and a three-dimensional deer seemed to walk in front of the letters. _Cute!_

“Who is it from?” He asked curiously, but didn’t wait for an answer as he opened it and read the few words on it.

_Merry Christmas my friend!_

_Thanks for the card you sent, you really are a good friend, and this time I didn’t forget to answer (sorry again for last year)._

_I wish you nice holidays in good company_ (followed by an outrageous number of sinking smileys)

_Take care, and see you soon,_

_Lewis_

Sebastian smiled softly, he had stopped expecting an answer a few days ago, the Brit driver having the habit of forgetting to reply to anything to anyone.

“Aww that is so sweet of him!” He commented to Kimi.

“Look behind.” The Finn added, sliding an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders.

Sebastian did as he was told and noticed a photo clipped on the back of the card. He detached it, chuckling when he saw the unusual Christmas family picture. Lewis was giving his brightest smile to the camera, kneeled down next to Valtteri was sat on the floor cross-legged, an arm surrounding each other as their free arms were holding on their three dogs. The pets were wearing either a red costume, reindeer ears or an elf jacket, and Sebastian had to shake his head in his laugher, showing the photo to Kimi who simply irked an eyebrow.

“They are so cute.” Sebastian concluded, folding the card with the picture inside.

He quickly took the other card in his hands, barely looking at the front of the card and directly opening it. He had to read it a second time, in his rush, the words didn’t have the time to get to his brain, not helped by the terrible handwriting that let the German guess who it was from.

_Merry Christmas Sebastian,_

_Thank you for your card, I appreciated a lot._

_Hope to see you before the end of the break_

_I miss you, Max_

“He likes you a lot, huh?” Kimi whispered against his temple before kissing him delicately. All Sebastian could do was offer him a watery smile. Despite everything people could say, the young Dutch driver had always been a sweet boy with him.

“Okay, now what with the present?” He said after taking a breath, grabbing the package and laughing at the poorly wrapping. Who could do that to an innocent wrapping paper?

To say he destroyed the package would be an understatement, and Kimi had to catch the remaining papers in their flight before they fell out of the balcony.

“Oh Charles…” Sebastian whispered, a hand on his chest. He really felt like crying.

In the small box was a framed picture of himself in a Ferrari suit and a smaller Charles next to him, both of them smiling brightly, but what caught Sebastian’s eyes was the indubitably admirative look the young Monegasque was giving him. On the glass of the frame, he recognized his own sign, and he frowned. Kimi took something in the box, reading it aloud to him.

“ _For Seb, you’re my hero, since forever, I hope we’ll get along better next year_. Wow, did you know?”

Sebastian had to bit his lip to avoid a sob escaping his mouth as he felt tears form in his eyes.

“The end of the season was complicated, but I wasn’t expecting this…”

Kimi offered him a reassuring smile, patting his back out of compassion. The German inhaled, wiping his face with his sleeve, tightening his hold on the picture.

“I’m gonna call him right now!” He said determinedly.

“Wait, I-“ The older man didn’t have the time to say anything else as Sebastian got up, going back inside in a rush.

Kimi watched him leave, mouth agape, then sighed, smiling despite his annoyance. He put his hand in the pocket of his pants, palping the leather of the small box there. This question could wait a little more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, hope you liked it!  
> I wish you all happy holidays :)

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and comments if you liked it :)  
> And I wish you all a nice end of the year !


End file.
